underthegardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Newbie Survivor
This page is dedicated to the fresh off the boat (literally!) player starting out in survival mode. Very much like in a game like Minecraft, initial survival depends on a number of conditions being met as quickly as possible to stave off death. Your primary needs right away are fresh water, food, and warmth. Since you begin survival mode swimming in the ocean, you already start the game wet. Once you swim to land, your first action should be collecting the crates littering the beach, and dragging them to your navigation bar. If you hit the space bar, that will enable building mode. This will brighten everything up and pause time, allowing you to efficiently drag items around and to see them clearly. You can also pull apart the flotsam you used as a raft while in this crafting mode, putting that in your inventory slots as well (each log takes up 2 slots). This eradicates the need to cut down trees for firewood (which you will need very soon) Don't forget to grab the axe, hammer, and the tomato before proceeding left! On the next screen, nab the saw, and check the crafting guide to learn how to fashion corner pieces and planks with your axe and saw. From this point, make a ledge in crafting mode by attaching a plank as a shelf. You will know its attached when the plank turns green, denoting that it is firm. Make it pretty close to just above head height, and drop one of the palm fronds you will find on top of it. Quickly scan this area for a flint, and inventory that too. Drop your crates with the others you will find here for now. You can open them later! Use the flint to start the fronds on fire. You can stand under this Fire Ledge to get warm, quickly vanquishing the Wet and Cold status bars. You will see that your Hunger and Thirst meters are almost maxing out! Quickly head left into the cave and grab the bucket. Put that in your inventory and return to the right. Head out of shelter (you will know there's sky above you when you can see your wetness meter increasing again) and put the bucket on the sand.. you can use Q and E to rotate it if it gets turned on its side or upside down! A few seconds later you will see that when you mouse over the bucket it will be labelled "Full of Fresh Water" Add this to your bar up top, then press the button at the bottom left of the page that resembles a hammer. From here, drag the bucket to your lips until it says "Drink" and release the mouse to quench your thirst. Return the bucket to the bar and do the same with the tomato. Now you are warm, dry, quenched, and full. Your bucket should remain in your slots, and be filled with rainwater whenever you have a chance, as should at least one tomato or other piece of food. All you have to do now is weather the night and you are ready to explore the island...